Sim Games
What is this? The "Sim Games" consists of a HUD that allows you to take part in a number of tasks to earn sim-currency: Bells. Items you collect are sold for Bells. The Bells you earn can be used to purchase tools, which open up more ways to earn more Bells! Additionally, Bells can be converted at an ATM into L$. Getting a HUD When you enter the sim for the first time, you'll be sent an invite to the sim Experience. Clicking "Yes" will add the sim HUD to the right of your screen. The Retroville Experience is required to take part in the games around the sim, as without Experience Permissions they'd simply be impossible. For some, seeing this many permissions being reqested may look scary, but you're always free to Leave or Block an Experience, and they never have the power to do harm (such as take L$). To attempt to put your mind at ease, here is what each permission is used for in Retroville; *Act on your control inputs **Used to detect clicks for swinging nets, shaking trees etc *Animate your avatar **Used to play animations for swinging nets, shaking trees etc *Attach to your avatar **Used to attach the sim HUD, along with tools you equip (Nets, Shovels, etc) *Track your camera **This isn't used, but is requested by default by all Experiences *Control your Camera **Used to position your camera for cinematic events, such as riding the train *Teleport you **Used to teleport your avatar when riding the train to other sims or entering homes *Force your avatar to sit **Used to seat avatars on the train Controls * You can open/close your HUD via the tab. * At the top-right of the HUD is the Sell button. This allows you to sell your current inventory for a specified amount of Bell. This only works while you're in the Re-Tail building at the North-East of the sim. * Next to the Sell button is the Discard button. This allows you to discard any items from your inventory. This only works while you're near a Dumpster. * The 4 buttons along the bottom allow you to switch your equipped tool. Clicking a tool that's already equipped will unequipped it. Clicking a tool you don't yet own will purchase it if you have the funds available. (There are currently 2 buttons while in Beta). * Left Clicking anywhere functions as an "Action" button. Clicking with a tool equipped will use that tool. Clicking without one will interact with whatever object is in front of you (shake trees, pick up items etc). Finding your way around If you don't already, it's highly recommended to open the Mini-Map using Ctrl + Shift + M. Retroville's Mini-Map shows the sim's layout and landmarks you'll need when playing! To the North of the sim is the Recycle Bin, where you can discard items from your inventory. To the North-East is Re-Tail, where you can sell your inventory for Bells. Just below it is the Train Station. Here you can use the ATM to exchange Bells into L$, and take trains to other sims. Picking up items Items such as fallen fruit and ores must be picked up to add them to your inventory. With no tool equipped, stand by the item and click while facing it. If you have space in your inventory, you'll pick the item up. Collecting Fruit Some trees contain Fruit that can be sold. With no tool equipped, stand by a tree and click while facing it. You'll shake the tree and there's a 50/50 chance of 1-4 fruits falling from it. Fruit prices are: *Apple: 100 *Orange: 100 *Pear: 100 *Coconut: 250 Catching Bugs Bugs will appear randomly around the sim on the trunks of Trees. You can find them by listening out for them. Bugs will become scared and flee if you aren't careful, so be sure to crouch-walk up to them. With your Net equiped, click to swing once you're close enough to catch it! *Stinkbug: 120 (Not Yet Added) *Walker Cicada: 400 *Saw Stag: 2000 (Not Yet Added) Smashing Rocks Some rocks contain rare ores that can be sold at a high price. With your Shovel equipped, stand by a rock and click while facing it. You'll hit the rock with your Shovel and there's a 1/4 chance of finding 1-4 ores. *Ruby: 2000 *Silver Nugget: 3000 *Gold Nugget: 4000 Selling your Inventory Once you've collected some items to sell, you can use the button at the top-right of your HUD to sell them. To sell items you must be at Re-Tail at the North-East of the sim (represented by a recycle icon on the mini-map). Clicking the Sell button will open a pop-up showing the amount you'll recieve for your inventory. Click Yes to accept the amount, or No to cancel the sale and continue playing. Please note''' you can only sell your inventory once per day!' Time is UTC, 4 hours behind SLT (so you may sell again after 4am SLT). Deleting your Inventory If you wish to discard an item, you can use the button next to the Sell button. To discard items you must be at Recycle Bin at the North of the sim (represented by a trash can icon on the mini-map). Clicking the Discard button will enter discard mode, signified by both buttons flashing. While in this mode, click the items you wish to discard. Once you're done, click the Discard button again to finish. This is useful for discarding lower value items to make room for ones of higher value. Exchanging Bells for L$ To convert your Bells to L$, you can use the button at the top-right of your HUD to sell them. Stand by the ATM (next to the Recycle Bin on Main Street) and click the Sell button. This will open a dialog showing the amount of L$ your Bells are worth. Clicking Yes will sell all of your Bells for the L$ amount shown, and No will cancel the exchange. The Basics Initially you start with no tools to aid you, so the only way you can earn Bells is to collect fruit from trees. Fruit is of low value, but selling them for Bells will allow you to purchase tools to collect more valuable items! To do this, face a tree and click the left mouse button. You'll shake the tree, causing anything within it to drop. If nothing drops from the tree, try another! If something DOES fall from the tree, simply click while facing that item to pick it up into your inventory. Once your inventory is full, head over to Re-Tail in the North-East of the sim and click the Sell button. Doing so will show you how much your current Inventory is worth. You can accept the Bells or Decline and continue collecting. You can store up to '''16 items' in your Inventory, and you can only sell it's contents once a day! Due to this, to maximise your daily profits it's wise to make use of the Dumpsters to discard lower value items. Once you've sold your items for Bells, you have 2 options; # Visit an ATM to convert them into L$. # Purchase additional tools from Main Street at the North of the sim. Investing in tools allow you to collect more valuable items; * Net: Catch bugs on trees or flying around * Shovel: Dig up items & plant flowers and trees * Silver Shovel: Hit rocks for a chance of Bells or rare Ores * Fishing Rod: Catch Fish in bodies of water * Watering Can: Water plants to ensure they grow